


Csillagok

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: Bálint napra készült írás. Drarry, tehát SLASH. Káromkodás, nyílt színi szex előfordul benne. Bétázást köszönöm Polly-nak!Figyelmeztetés: korhatár +18A 2012-es Arany Főnix díjon ötödik helyezést értem el ezzel a történettel a "Legjobb 18+-os" kategóriában. Jogok: JKR.-t illetik, kivéve a dalszöveg, aminek szerzője szokás szerint Per Gessle.Figyelmeztetések: SLASH, Erotikus tartalom, Durva nyelvezet, OOC karakter(ek)(Eredeti megjelenés:	02/11/2012)





	1. Csillagok - 1. fejezet

Péntek este, London egyik eldugott sarkában kis csapat varázsló sietett egy diszkréten kivilágított klub bejárata felé. A felirat, Csillagok, nem ígért sokat, ám a csoport legbeszédesebb tagja, Seamus Finnigan szerint a hely bőven felülmúlja bárki legmerészebb álmát is. Ez az éjszakai bár ugyanis egyike volt annak a fél tucatnak, ahol varázslók és muglik, hetero-, bi- és bármilyen szexuális igényű közönség együtt szórakozhatott. Persze a varázstalanok abban a pillanatban, amint kiléptek az ajtón, elfelejtették minden emléküket a klubbal kapcsolatban, de minden más varázserővel rendelkező egyén bőven kiélhette magát a falakon belül, mindenféle kötöttségek nélkül. 

Harry Potter ezen elbeszélés után egy fülledt orgiát képzelt el, amelybe tetszés szerint belecsöppenhetne, és amely jelenlegi, igen kimerült testének jól is esne. Ez a péntek különösen kimerítő volt, délelőtt négy óra elméleti oktatás, majd egy rövid ebédszünet után, négy kőkemény órát töltöttek harcolással az Aurorképzőben. Harry tudta, hogy őt persze az átlagnál is jobban szívatják, de az utolsó egy óra, csak neki szóló átkokkal, mind az öt kiképző tanáruktól, már enyhén túlzás volt. Így aztán amikor Seamus felvetette a buli ötletét, Harry kapva kapott az ajánlaton.

Dean szerint persze ez a hely inkább szexre lesz jó, mintsem pihenésre, de Harrynek ez ellen sem volt kifogása. A háború után eltöltött egy hónapot Bill Weasley tengerparti házában, és pont ez időben érkeztek meg Bill feleségének, Fleurnek francia rokonai. Bár egyik rokon sem volt véla, mint Fleur, azért Eric Delacour, Fleur unokaöccse rövid úton belopta magát Harry szobájába, ágyába, szívébe. A Világmegmentő sosem érzett még akkora hálát Bill iránt, mint amikor kiderült, hogy a férfi nem mesélte el saját húgának, Ginnynek a megcsalást, hanem Harryre bízta a döntést. 

Harry Potter pedig úgy döntött, hogy ő biszexuális lett, és e döntését hamar közölte is az érte epedő vörös lánnyal. Ginny egy ideig tűrte a párhuzamos kapcsolatokat, de aztán még szeptember, az Aurorképző elkezdése előtt rövid úton kidobta Harryt. Nem mintha ez gondot jelentett volna a fiúnak, sorban álltak ajtaja előtt a pasik is. Meg volt neki már Justin Finch- Fletchley, Dean Thomas és Seamus Finnigan , sőt még a tanévük első hetében megdöntötte Joe Jonest is, akivel ma már nincsenek együtt, de aki Dean, Seamus, Seamus új pasija, Ted mellett, szintén eljött velük mulatni.

Az ötösfogat belépett a klubba, és kissé elámultak a látványon. Nem volt orgia, csak egy színpad, rajta éppen egy vegyes páros mutatott be szexuális tornát, mindenütt máshol pedig asztalok, öblös karosszékek várták hívogatóan az ellazulni vágyókat. Mivel a színpad jobb oldalán egy oszlop mellett meglátott egy üres asztalt, Seamus rögtön oda irányította a társaságot. A félpucér pincérnő persze igen lekötötte a fiúk figyelmét, így az első italok megrendelése kissé lassan haladt. Egy arra járó, szintén alig felöltözött barna pincérfiú vette át a szót, és javasolta a klubról elnevezett koktélt kezdő italnak. A fiúk ezt lelkesen elfogadták, aztán tágra nyílt szemmel bámultak a két kiszolgáló tangába bújtatott popsija után.

Dean ekkor látta elérkezettnek a pillanatot, hogy jobban körülnézzen, és rögtön megakadt a szeme a színpad bal oldalán lévő főasztalnál, pontosabban az ott ülő exmardekáros társaságon. Justint persze mind jól ismerték, mondhatni behatóan, nála ideálisabb ágytölteléket még nem teremtettek a Földön, ezt mindenki megmondhatja a fiú háta mögött. Theodore Nott is köztudottan szexuálisan túlfűtött volt, vagyis röptében a legyet is elkapta, sőt akár maga is bekapta.

Dean szemei az asztaltársaság harmadik tagján kerekedtek el; Blaise Zambini volt csodálkozása tárgya. Zambiniék jól helyezkedtek a háborúban, mert nem tették le voksukat egyik oldal mellett sem, így viszonylag gazdagon élhettek az utóbbi két évben is. Dean azt is hallotta, hogy Zambini végre eljegyezte Pansy Parkinsont, holott a nyolcadévükben le merte volna fogadni, hogy Draco Malfoyjal kavart a mardekáros. Az, hogy egy bevallottan heteroszexuáils férfi, ráadásul ilyen féltékeny természetű jegyes mellett, mit kereshet egy ilyen helyen, tiszta rejtély volt számára.

Mindenestre Zambini szintén jól megbámulta őket, és persze Harry Potter láttán elkerekedtek a szemei. Végül felemelte a poharát és biccentett egyet a Világmegmentő felé. Dean ekkor látta meg, hogy az ő asztaluk minden tagja meg a mardekáros asztal tagjait fixírozza, és Harry viszonozza Zambini gesztusát.

\- Vajon mi szél hozta őket ide? – bökte ki Seamus a mindenkit érdeklő kérdést.

\- Nyugi, Seamus, csak lazítanak ők is. Inkább a következő számra figyelj! – terelte el a mardekárosokról figyelmét Harry. 

Épp időben, mert besötétedett a színpad és megjelent rajta egy férfi, extra rövid, ezüstszínű nadrágban, ezüst magasított talpú félcsizmában, fején egy fehér kalappal. Csak egy nyúlánk, karcsú test volt, kevés izommal, szerencsére még kevesebb ruhával, de öntudatos lépteivel, ahogy a színpad közepén lévő rúdhoz lépegetett, mindenki figyelmét magára vonta. Harry úgy látta, hogy az egész klub lélegzet visszafolytva figyel a férfira, akinek szája sarkában félmosoly látszódott. Be kellett vallania, önmaga is alig várta, hogy elkezdődjön a zene, és felemelje végre a srác az arcát.

*~*

_I've been hiding_  
_lost in the love of another_  
_I've followed the moon and a song_  
_and I thought it would take me forever_  
_to find a place where I belong_

_____ _

_____ _

*~*

__  
__  
Draco Malfoy élete a háború után úgy folyt, ahogy ő maga akarta, és ez egy született aranyvérű és ex-halálfaló esetében a csodával határos dolog volt. Nyolcadéve elvégzése után, amikor apja végre kiszabadult az Azkabanból, a szöszi úgy gondolta, hogy ideje saját feje után mennie. Elege lett az irányításból, az aranykalitkából, ami otthon körül vette, és főleg, nem óhajtott szülei kérésének megfelelően nősülni. Sőt, nősülni sem, mert utolsó roxforti évében, az hogy Blaise Zambinival együtt tölthetett minden éjszakát, kellően kielégítette testileg és lelkileg is.

Belegondolva a sok szex közben néha nem ártott volna az olasz csődört is megkérdezni, hogy ugyan mit vár az élettől, mit óhajt csinálni az iskola után, és akkor talán nem koppant volna ekkorát. Mert bizony Draco élethosszig gondolta a dugás- buli- dugás elfoglaltságot, de Blaise nem. Egy nem túl szép emlékű napon, amikor Draco az összeköltözést kezdte el emlegetni, akkor a fekete hajú közölte, hogy bocs, de ő eljegyezte Pansyt. Az egy hónapnyi Blaise-ért folytatott harcból sajnos a hisztérikus mardekáros csajszi került ki győztesen, és roppant önelégült fejjel mutogatta gyémánt eljegyzési gyűrűjét a Próféta címlapján is.

Draco enyhén szólva pofára esett, és nagyon mély depresszióba is. Justin Finch- Fletchley és Theo Nott vitték el magukkal egy este a Csillagok klubba, ahol persze a tulaj szeme rögtön megakadt az ugyan totál részeg, de igen szép szőkeségen. Malfoy csak a szerencsének, meg a két kitartó barátjának köszönhette az állását, amit persze az utóbbi egy évben imádott. Először ő is pincérfiú volt, de aztán egy este az egyik táncos hasmenést kapott, így kellett egy helyettesítő. A klub vezetője Dracót küldte a színpadra, aki kezdeti bukdácsolása után szinte le sem akart jönni onnan.

Mindent élvezett, ami a színpadi tánccal kapcsolatos volt, a ruhákat, a sminket, a vérpezsdítő zenét és főleg a figyelmet. Ó, igen a figyelem, amikor senki sem tudja rajta kívül, hogy éppen aznap majd mivel áll elő, csak azt, hogy még jobb lesz, még izgatóbb, mint előtte való este. Most is csak a sóhajokat hallotta, a mozgását kísérő visszafogott nyögéseket, és nagyon jól tudja, ma még jobbnak kellett lennie, mint bármikor. Mert aznap este két barátja elhozta volt pasiját, és Draco Blaise-t óhajtotta kihozni a sodrából, pusztán a mozgásával, pusztán azzal, hogy létezik. Hadd lássa a hűtlen, hogy mit veszített.

Felhangzott a szintetizátor hangja és lassan, igen lassan elkezdte ritmusra mozgatni a csípőjét. Még nem emelte fel a fejét, még nem nézett senkire, csak azt játszotta, hogy az oszlop a világ közepe, az egyetlen dolog, amit cirógatni, érinteni érdemes. Körbejárta, eljátszadozott rajta, mintha egy másik férfi teste lenne, mintha el óhajtaná csábítani. Aztán végre lassan felemelte a fejét, és körbepillantott. Ahogy gondolta minden szem rá szegeződött, és ettől végképp eszét vesztette.

Felkapaszkodott az oszlopra, lábát rákulcsolta, mint egy profi sztriptíztáncosnő, és forgott rajta kettőt, hármat. Aztán leereszkedett, előbb szemből végignyalta a fémet, aminek látványától jó néhány férfiban bennakadt a lélegzett, néhányan hangosan felnyögtek, Theo és Justin meg felálltak, hogy mindent jól lássanak. Ha Draco jól vette ki a színpadról, akkor kis produkciója Blaise-re is elég nyilvánvaló hatást gyakorolt, de még azért rátett egy lapáttal.  
A fémrúd elé táncolt, szorosan hozzátapadt, és előrehajolt, mintha hátulról hatolna belé az oszlop. Lassan körzött a fenekével a hideg fémen, közben saját magát simogatta, és aztán gyorsabb iramra kapcsolva eljátszott egy komplett kielégülést. Ahogy végett ért a szám, kitört a tapsvihar, sok fütty hallatszott, felemelte a fejét, hogy lássa expasija reakcióját.

De Blaise nem nézett rá, hanem a színpad mellett álló asztaltársaság egyik álló és csillogó szemű tagját bámulta meredten. Harry Pottert, a Világmegmentő Hőst, akit szemmel láthatólag igencsak felcsigázta Draco Malfoy produkciója. Ha a szeme csillogása, elpirult arca, tapsolása nem lett volna elég egyértelmű, akkor a hatást mindenesetre kimutatta a fekete szövetnadrágja elején kidudorodó csomag. Még a színpadról is jól kivehetően, jó méretes nagy csomag.

*~*

Deannek igaza volt, ez tényleg egy igazán vérpezsdítő hely volt. Harrynek szinte a fülén habzott ki a tesztoszteron, gatyája több, mint szűk lett és sürgősen vagy vécére kellett eljutnia, vagy Draco Malfoy popsijába. Mivel ez utóbbi nem látszott túl reális célnak, a fiú elindult mosdót keresni, a klub hátsó régióiba. Az egyik pincérnő szerint üvegajtajú szobába csak szex kedvéért térjen be, így azokat elkerülte. Végre mikor már minden reményét feladta, talált egy fából készült ajtót, és egy kisebb, még eldugottabb folyosóra jutott. Körülpillantva legalább hat különböző irányba léphetett volna be, de sajnos felirat egyetlen ajtón sem volt. Kis hezitálás után benyitott egy jobb oldali szobába, illetve öltözőbe. Szerencsére épp nem volt benn senki, így nem kellett magyarázkodnia, de meglátva a csöpp fürdőt, végre könnyített magán. Épp a sliccét húzta vissza, amikor nyílt az öltöző ajtaja, és belépett a tulajdonos. Szerencsére nem egyedül volt, és nem hallotta meg Harry káromkodását, sem azt, amikor igyekezett elbújni.

\- Na, mondd gyorsan, Blaise, mit akarsz?

\- Téged, cicám, téged. Mint mindig. Ha belegondolok, hogy egy ilyen hideg fémoszloppal éled ki magad, amikor itt vagyok én is neked…

\- Hátrább a kezekkel, baszd meg! Te hagytál el, azért a trampli Parkinsonért, úgyhogy ha szex kell, akkor fordulj ahhoz a tehénhez! Engem meg hagyj végre békén.

\- Draco, ne vessz meg, tudod hogy csak anyám kedvéért veszem el. Mindvégig téged szerettelek!

\- Merlin, ezt az ócska dumát. Ez a szöveg még az anyádnál is idősebb. Leszarom, hogy miért veszed el. Te kisétáltál az ágyamból, az életemből, bele az aranyvérű ideálba. Húzz haza, amíg ki nem dobatlak!

\- Na, jó, te akartad. De aztán ne csodálkozz, ha megint egyedül maradsz. Egyedül, magányosan azzal a fene nagy Malfoy büszkeségeddel.

Csattant az ajtó, majd Malfoy káromkodott egyet és utána dobott valamit Zambininek. A hangokból ítélve egy vázát tört darabokra dühében. Harry tovább hallgatózott, majd amikor csak csendet hallotta, kilesett a fürdőből.  
Malfoy az öltözőasztalra borulva feküdt, nyilván nem jókedvében. Harry úgy döntött megpróbál kisurranni mellette. Gyorsan kiábrándítót szórt magára, majd elkezdett kifelé tipegni lábujjhegyen. A szőke viszont így is felfedezte és elkiáltotta magát : „Homo Revelio!”

\- Potter, ki gondolta volna? Ma szép estém van, már így is romokban. Te mi a csudát keresel itt?

\- Ööö, Malfoy, helló. Vécét, illetve csak kerestem, már elintézem a dolgomat. Bocs a zavarásért, már megyek is.

\- Vécét? A klubban? Vécézni jöttetek be?

\- Ja, úgy. Nem, csak itt nálad, bocs eltévedtem. A klubba mulatni jöttünk. Seamus ötlete volt.

\- És tetszett a műsorom, Potter?

Mit lehet erre mondani? Malfoy látta a reakcióit, még a színpadról, és most Harry érezte, ahogy elpirul, meg persze újra izgalom tölti el a testét, a szőke táncát, mozgását felidézve. Ha Zambinivel is ilyeneket művelt… Merlinre, ettől a gondolattól aztán végképp újra keményedett a farka, hiába is próbálta volna titkolni a dolgot. Ráadásul lehetett volna annyi esze, hogy farmert vesz, ami legalább kissé eltakarná, nem ezt a szövetnadrágot, ami meg inkább felerősíti a látványt.

Malfoy visszanyerte jókedvét a jól látható zavarától, és nyíltan végiglegeltette a szemét Harry testén. Amit látott, azt tetszhetett neki, mert közelebb lépett a férfihez.

\- Ó, csak nem, Potter? Homo lettél? Micsoda tragédia a kis Weasley patkánynak!

\- Hé, nem patkány, hanem Ginny. És nem homo, bi.

\- Tényleg? És mikor volt dolgod utoljára nővel, Potti baba? Amint látom, igencsak a fiúk érdekelnek. Vagy csak nekem szól ez az érdeklődés?

\- Bírnád mi, Malfoy? Hogy mondta Zambini? Egyedül, magányosan élsz?

Harry sosem tudta visszafogni magát Malfoy mellett, minden sértést mindig vissza kellett vágnia, de ez most övön aluli ütés volt. Amint kimondta, meg is bánta, kár volt beszólnia a szőkének, akinek összetörték a szívét. Zambini fájó pont lehetett a múltjában, sőt amint a férfi ezüstös szeme elsötétült a csalódástól, úgy a jelenben is fájt még a szakítás neki.

\- Egyedül, de nem magányosan. És végre kihúzhatnál innen, ha elvégezted a dolgodat.

Harry elindult az ajtó felé, de visszafordult, ránézett az újra tükör előtt ülő szőkére. 

\- Bocs, bunkó voltam. És nem végeztem el a dolgomat. Szabad az estéd, Malfoy?

*~*

_I believe you when you say_  
_you don't want to be lonely_  
_I'll carry your heart like a bridge_  
_when you need all the time you can find_  
_to get the hurt out of your mind_

_____ _

_____ _

*~*

__  
__  
Merlin, még egy hülye. Blaise marhaságai után Dracónak nem sok kedve volt még Potter agyatlanságait is meghallgatnia, pláne az előző kis beszólása után, de hát megtanulta már könnyebben szabadul, ha hagyja beszélni néha az embereket.

\- Szabad, de nem neked. Miért kérdezed?

\- Szoktál táncolni szólót? Úgy értem, hogy fizetnek neked azért, hogy egy valakinek táncolj? 

\- Külön táncot szeretnél, tőlem? Potter, én baromi drágán szoktam ilyesmit vállalni, és ma este nincs igazán kedvem hozzá. Meg különterem sincs szabadon.

\- Nekem itt is jó. És nem számít az ár!

Ez nyílván kissé elhamarkodott mondat volt a griffendéles szájából, aki mélyen el is pirult, de kitartóan nézett a szőkére.

\- Nem vállalom, Potter, nincs az a pénz. Menj haza, vagy vigyél haza valakit, de te sem lehetsz olyan hülye, hogy ne tudnád, ez egy nem túl jó ötlet. Nem mondom, hogy a legnagyobb hülyeség, amit valaha kitaláltál, mert ahhoz hosszan kéne sorolni az előzőeket…

\- Nézd, én komolyan gondoltam.

\- Mit, Potter, mit? A táncot? Vagy szexet?

\- Igen, mindkettőt – bólintott a fekete hajú Megmentő. Még közelebb lépett, odahajolt Draco füléhez, és tüzes hangon folytatta a vágyai felsorolását. - Arra gondoltam, hogy táncolnál nekem. Először messze tőlem, aztán közelebb, karnyújtásnyira, de nem érnék hozzád. Izgatnád magad, addig, amíg mindkettőnk már csak egy dologra vágyhat. Nem tudnám levenni rólad a szemem, pedig szinte kín lenni nézni, hogy csak te érinted magad, de én nem. Te irányítanál mindent. Te ülnél az ölembe, ereszkednél le, emelkednél fel, véletlenül sem érintve még a farkamat. Megvárnád, míg könyörgök neked, mert bár utálok kérni, veled kivételt tennék. Könyörögnék azért, hogy felöltözve addig körözz az ölemben, míg csillagokat nem látok, és azért, hogy végre a nadrágomba élvezhessek.

Monológja végére Potter hangja szinte érthetetlenre mélyült, hangjában őszinte vágy vibrált. Draco felnézve a smaragdzöld szemekbe semmi mást, csak puszta sürgetést látott, meg azt, hogy hihetetlen energiával tartja vissza magát a férfi. Mert az előtte minden értelemben álló varázsló férfi volt, már nem az ismert iskolatárs, hanem egy izgató idegen. Ez a pasi tényleg hagyná őt kibontakozni, hagyná hogy irányítsa, sőt vágyik rá, mindennél jobban. 

\- Ezt bárki meg tudja tenni neked Potter, ehhez nem kellek én. Kinn a bárpultos fiú, vagy akármelyik pincér. Fogadok, még pénzt sem kérnének érte, csak hogy veled lehessenek.

\- Nem kell bárki, nem kell akárki, pont elég kalandot éltem már ahhoz meg. Szóval, nem? Nos, rendben, akkor jó éjt, Malfoy!

Draco rá sem ismert az előbb még szenvedélyes griffendélesre, ahogy hideg búcsúja után kiviharzott az ajtón. Leszedte a sminkjét, lezuhanyozott, és otthon vacsora meg elalvás előtt is azon töprengett, hogy mi vitte Pottert az öltözőjébe, és hogy vajon jól döntött-e.

*~*

Kell. Milyen egyszerű szó, milyen nehéz kivitelezni. Harry maga sem értette, hogy miért nem tudta kiverni Malfoyt a fejéből, de égette a vágy utána. Vágyott rá alvás közben, nappal az Aurorképzőben, gyakorlatozás közben, ennek számos mély nyoma is lett, és vágyott rá akkor is, ha éppen mást dugott meg. Azóta a klubbeli este óta váltogatta a pasikat, minden napra egyet. Néha beugrott egy-egy lány is, de ez sem volt elég.

Két hét őrjöngés után elvesztette a fonalat, hogy kit hányszor közelített meg, milyen szemérmetlen ötlettel, de amint lehunyta a szemét, úgyis ugyanazt álmodta minden éjjel. Dracót, ahogy táncol neki. Egyedül neki, hogy aztán az ölébe üljön és végképp megőrjítse. Dracót, ahogy szaporán kezdi venni a levegőt, mert fülébe suttogja a vágyait. Dracót, ahogy felteszi az öltözőasztalra, lehúzza a forrónadrágot és kiveri a farkát. Dracót… mindig a szőkét.

Harry úgy döntött, hogy megpróbál egy új technikát, mert a távol tartás nem igazán vezetett eredményre. Így éppen tizennégy nappal az első klubbeli tánc után, újfent a Csillagokba készült. Bár biztos lehetne abban, hogy a szexuális mennyországba is, Malfoy mellett.

Belépve semmi újat nem látott, ugyanaz a pultos, ugyanazok a pincérek, ugyanolyan kitűntetett figyelem a nevének. Most úgy döntött, hogy másik asztalhoz ül, középen választott egy kisebbet. Ez ugyan messzebb volt a színpad szélétől, de jobban be tudott látni mindent és aznap úgy gondolta, hogy nem megy Malfoy közelébe. Csak megnézi messziről, hogy vajon igaza volt-e Zambininek, hogy magányos, egyedül van a szőke. Vagy talán tényleg a múltjuk miatt nem óhajtotta összeszűrni vele a levet? Arra is kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon igaza van-e Ginnynek, aki szerint csak a szex hiány miatt látta izgatóbbnak a szőkét mindenkinél.

*~*

_I could never give you up_  
_the way you make my love shine_  
_I could never give you up_  
_the way you make true love shine_

_____ _

_____ _

*~*

__  
__  
Várakozás teli csend és aztán felcsendült a zene. Kipördült, tette a dolgát, izgatta a közönséget, mint minden este. Talán kevesebb mosollyal, talán hajszálnyit még jobban elzárkózva a világtól, mint régebben tette. Mint Blaise előtt tette… Mint Potter előtt tette.

_____ _

Potter. Hihetetlen, hogy ennyi idő után, ennyi év után is így fel tudta idegesíteni, hogy ennyire csak ő járt megint az eszében. Nappal, amíg a lakásban ténferegett, este amikor Justin vagy Theo jelentették, hogy Potter aznap kit dugott meg, vagy éjjel a klubban, tánc közben a színpadon, vacsora közben, szex közben, mindig, mindig Potter. És várta, visszavárta minden este, bár ezt önmagának csak tíz nap után merte bevallani.

Tiszta röhej, hogy a világ nagy része a Bálint napra készül, huszonnégy órán belül a szerelmet ünnepli, ő meg itt csorgatta a nyálát valaki után, aki saját maga küldött el. Nem bírta kiverni a fejéből a griffendéles ötletét, vágytól elmélyült hangját, csillogó szemeit, nadrágján át feszülő farkának látványát. Már bánta, hogy nem ment bele, mert egy éjszaka messze több lett volna a Megmentővel, mint ez a nyugtalan állapot.  
Bár ismerve önmagát, egy alkalom nem lett volna elég, annyira romantikus bírt lenni, hogy néha komolyan elszégyelte magát. Potter kéne, de mindörökre. Persze, bilibe lóg a keze, inkább az oszlopra kellett, hogy ügyeljen, előző este is leesett róla, addig álmodozott.

Igyekezett összeszedni magát, a szokott forróvérű műsort leadni, most az oszlop nélkül, mert ha azzal játszadozott megint csak Potter jutott eszébe. Inkább félig lehunyt szemmel letérdelt a padlóra, és úgy játszotta meg az orgazmust. Nem kellett ahhoz felnéznie, hogy érzékelje, jó pár asztalnál állnak a pasik, nők vegyesen, csak hogy egy pillanatot se mulasszanak el a műsorból. A szám végén felhangzott a szokott tapsvihar, és egy pillanatra kivilágosodott az egész bár. Ez a röpke idő pont elég volt arra, hogy meglássa a griffendélest, egy kisebb középső asztalnál. Potter most nem látszott izgatottnak, inkább komolyan nézett Dracóra.

Újra sötétség lett, és felcsendült a következő műsorszámot jelentő zene. Draco a színpad hátsó részéhez ment, magához vette ásványvizes üvegét, törölközőjét. 

\- Helló, Draco, klassz műsor! - gratulált a főnöke. - A négyes teremben várnak rád, egész napra kibérelt a pasi.

\- Helló, főnök. Micsoda? Huszonnégy órát akar? Kifizette az egészet előre? 

\- Igen, mind az öt ezer fontot. Így most te vagy a csúcstartó, soha nem vettek még táncost nálam ennyiért. Na, irány a négyes terem, és légy hozzá kedves, hátha rád szokik!

Draco elhúzta a száját a megvenni szó hallatán, kifejezetten luxuskurvának érezte magát tőle, de nem tagadhatta, jól esett a hiúságának, hogy valaki ekkora összeget hajlandó volt fizetni érte. Persze csak négyezer fontot kap az egészből, a többi a klubbé, de akkor is, ez után a nap után végre pihenhet egy kicsit, kivehet egy kis szabit, akár egy hónapnyit is.

Gyorsan beszaladt az öltözőjébe, varázspálcájával küldött testére egy tisztítóbűbájt, szórt magára egy csepp kölnit, fogat mosott és a különterem felé vette az irányt. Őszintén remélte, hogy nem lesz ellenszenves neki a benn ülő fickó, mert akkor nagyon hosszú napnak nézz elébe, és hiába érez hálát a pénz miatt egy idegen iránt. Persze gondolhatta volna, hogy pont neki semmi sem lesz egyszerű, de az ajtó kinyitása után, Pottert meglátva, önkéntelenül visszalépett volna az egész dologtól. Ebben két körülmény akadályozta meg, egyrészt a szerződése, mely szerint, ha visszalép egy már kifizetett különmunkától, és emiatt kár éri a klubbot, ő repül. A másik körülmény meg Potter volt, természetesen, aki szó nélkül mellette termett, behúzta a csepp szobába, és bezárta az ajtót, még némító bűbájt is szórt rá.

\- Szó sem lehet róla, az enyém vagy, legalábbis huszonnégy órára itt kell maradnod velem! - jelentette ki a griffendéles határozottan.

*~*

Nem a szex hiány, még csak nem is a műsor, hanem sajnos Draco Malfoy az oka annak, hogy folyton csak őt akarja. Harry egyrészt boldog volt felfedezésétől, és képzeletben szépen elvitatkozott végig a tánc alatt Ginnyvel. Viszont a felfedezése okozott némi nehézséget is, mert hirtelen nem tudta, hogyan tudná rávenni Dracót a közelebbi és mielőbbi testi kapcsolatra.  
Szerencséjére épp a szőke főnöke érdeklődte meg tőle, hogy van-e szüksége valamire még, igényel-e valamilyen extra szolgáltatást. „Ó, igen, Malfoyt csupaszon, az ágyamban, most azonnal ” – gondolta, de persze a kívánságát szebben adta elő a klub vezetőnek. Az áron igencsak elkerekedtek a szemei, de nyilván Draco direkt óhajtott ilyen magas összeget, mert ezzel is szépen elriaszthatott mindenkit magától.

Harry tudta Justintól és Theótól, hogy a szőkeség élénken érdeklődött az elmúlt napokban a szexuális élete felöl, és bár mindkét hírhozóval lefeküdt, nem úgy nézett ki, mint akinek van valakije. Ez a mostani tánc inkább visszafogott volt, Dracóból sütött a magány minden fájdalma. Most már tudta, hogy a műsor része az orgazmus eljátszása, és alig várta, hogy megtapasztalja a különbséget az igazi, és a mű között. Mert meg fogja tapasztalni, szex nélkül nem szabadul a szőke, ezt sziklaszilárdan elhatározta.  
Éppen akkor sikerült ezt eldöntenie, amikor vége lett Malfoy műsorának, és egy pillanatra kivilágosodott az egész klub. Látta, hogy felismerte a férfi, látta, hogy benn akadt a levegője, és előre örült, hogy sikerül majd meglepnie a mit sem sejtő mardekárost.

Besietett a különterembe, megköszönte a bekészített pezsgőt, epret, és leült a mini színpad elé a bőrkanapéra, várakozni. Nem telt el talán három perc, amikor nyílt az ajtó, és Malfoy ingerlően szép teste tűnt fel az ajtóban. Harryt meglátva persze azonnal visszalépett, de a férfi számított erre a reakcióra, és egy ugrással a szőke mellé perdült. Behúzta a csepp szobába, bezárta az ajtót, rászórt néhány némító bűbájt és határozottan kijelentette:

\- Szó sem lehet róla, az enyém vagy, legalábbis huszonnégy órára itt kell maradnod velem! 

\- Nem vagyok a tiéd, senkié sem vagyok! Mit képzelsz, megvettél engem? - tiltakozott kipirult arccal Malfoy.

\- Bocs, tényleg, kezdjük előröl. Kedves Draco, itt maradnál velem huszonnégy órára? - Harry igyekezett elfojtani a fogcsikorgását, amiért ilyen hülyeséggel máris megbántotta a másikat, és megpróbálta helyrehozni gyorsan a hibáját. - Nézd, ülj le, igyunk egy kis pezsgőt és beszéljük meg, hogy mit szeretnél csinálni – javasolta végül.

\- Mit, mit? Potter, mindig a hülye kérdéseid! Nyilvánvalóan kimenni innen, mert nem az volt a célom, hogy Bálint napot veled töltsem – bosszankodott még mindig a szőke, de azért leült a kanapé Harrytől legtávolabbi sarkára. - Mondjuk ez szinte lehetetlen, úgyhogy tölthetsz, és tegyél bele két szem epret is – dirigált a férfi lemondó arccal.

Harry kitöltötte az italokat, átadta a másik poharát, és csak aztán kérdezte meg:

\- Miért lehetetlen? Mi tart vissza?

\- Te, meg az ajtózárad. A felét sem ismerem azoknak a bűbájoknak, amit rászórtál. Meg a szerződésem. - A fekete hajú kérdő arcára hatására tovább magyarázta a helyzetét. - Abban állapodtunk meg a főnökkel, hogy én szabom meg a saját áraimat, a külön táncét, a szexét, mondjuk ezt még nem kért senki, és egy teljes napét. Én háromszor olyan drága vagyok, mint a többiek, úgyhogy nem jársz jól velem, Potter. Viszont amiért én mondok árat, nem mondhatok nemet, ha valaki kifizette a kért összeget, csak úgy sétálhatok innen el, hogy egyúttal a klubból is kisétálok.

\- Á, sakk-matt. Ez az én szempontomból felettébb érdekes és jó hír. Mit kérhetek a huszonnégy órában?

Malfoy, igencsak méltatlanul a nevére, ettől a kérdéstől zavarba jött és enyhe pír jelent meg az arcán a választ kinyögve: 

\- Bármit.

\- Bármit? Merlin, ez még jobb hír. Van még valami a tarsolyodban, amiről tudnom kell? Mondjuk, hogy szereted, alul, felül, orál, anál, bármi jöhet? - Harry előredőlt izgalmában, nem is próbálva titkolni a szőkeség elől egyértelmű érdeklődését, és bár volt néhány tippje a férfi preferenciáit illetően, kíváncsi volt, hogy az igazat fogja-e hallani, vagy azt, amit ő szeretne. Mert önmaga nagyon szeretne elmerülni Dracóban, újra és újra, de ha véletlenül a másik fordítva akarná, isten bizony belemenne abba is. 

\- Alul, és tényleg bármit kérhetsz – suttogta végül Malfoy.

*~*

Draco nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor érzett ilyen izgalmat utoljára. Talán Blaise mellett, az első alkalommal, mert ott is arra vágyott, amire most, hogy tökéletes legyen. Hiába faragott már rá a romantikus álmára, Potter érdeklődése nyomán saját farkát érezte megkeményedni, és rápillantás nélkül, csak a hangjából kiszűrődő vágyból tudta, hogy ha a saját farka kemény, Potteré gránit lehet.

\- Akkor azt kérem, amit már elmondtam neked. Táncolj nekem, simogasd magad, majd gyere közelebb. Ülj az ölembe, de ne érintkezzen először csak a felsőtestünk. Ha már zihálok a vágytól, ha könyörgök neked, csak akkor ülj a farkamra. Merlin, már szinte a gondolattól a gatyámba tudnék élvezni, de kivárom, amíg te is ezt akarod tenni velem.

Jó vicc, ettől az erotikus suttogástól végképp elvesztette az eszét, mindig is ez volt a gyengéje. Legszívesebben tánc nélkül beleugrott volna Potter ölébe, de tudta, hogy a férfi nem véletlenül kért tőle ilyeneket. Ugyan nem nyíltan, de végre átengedte Dracónak az irányítást, feledtetve minden más alkalmat, amikor győzelmet aratott felette. És mivel ilyen jó sok volt, rá is szolgálhat a szenvedésre…

Bekapcsolta a magnót, megkereste azt a dalt, amire az első este táncolt.


	2. Csillagok - 2.fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Figyelmeztetés: korhatár +18**  
>  Akkor azt kérem, amit már elmondtam neked. Táncolj nekem, simogasd magad, majd gyere közelebb. Ülj az ölembe...

Draco nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor érzett ilyen izgalmat utoljára. Talán Blaise mellett, az első alkalommal, mert ott is arra vágyott, amire most, hogy tökéletes legyen. Hiába faragott már rá a romantikus álmára, Potter érdeklődése nyomán saját farkát érezte megkeményedni, és rápillantás nélkül, csak a hangjából kiszűrődő vágyból tudta, hogy ha a saját farka kemény, Potterré gránit lehet.

\- Akkor azt kérem, amit már elmondtam neked. Táncolj nekem, simogasd magad, majd gyere közelebb. Ülj az ölembe, de ne érintkezzen először csak a felsőtestünk. Ha már zihálok a vágytól, ha könyörgök neked, csak akkor ülj a farkamra. Merlin, már szinte a gondolattól a gatyámba tudnék élvezni, de kivárom amíg te is ezt akarod tenni velem.

Jó vicc, ettől az erotikus suttogástól végképp elvesztette az eszét, mindig is ez volt a gyengéje. Legszívesebben tánc nélkül beleugrott volna Potter ölébe, de tudta, hogy a férfi nem véletlenül kért tőle ilyeneket. Ugyan nem nyíltan, de végre átengedte Dracónak az irányítást, felejtetve minden más alkalmat, amikor győzelmet aratott felette. És mivel ilyen jó sok volt, rá is szolgált a szenvedésre…

Bekapcsolta a magnót, megkereste azt a dalt, amire az első este táncolt. Érezte, ahogy a fekete hajú férfi szeme rátapadt, mindig is ezért kerülte a szóló táncot. Mert volt ebben valami végtelenül intim, valami, amitől elszorult a saját torka is. Talán attól, ahogy bámult rá a másik, ahogyan csak ő volt a világának közepe. Tudta, érezte, hogyha véletlenül, valami hihetetlen csoda folytán Potter mellett maradhatna, akkor rendszeresen táncolna, vetkőzne a férfinak, kiélvezné minden cseppjét figyelmének. 

Most lassan mozogott, jóval lassabban, mint ahogy a színpadon szokott, kiemelve minden lépést, hosszítva minden hajlást. Kicsit olyan volt, mintha bemelegítene egy nagy bemutató előtt, egyenként nyújtotta ki végtagjait, próbálta hajlékonyságát. Potter előredőlt ültében, csakhogy minden mozzanatot kristálytisztán lásson, és amikor Draco lement spárgába, felszisszent. 

Aztán megkönyörült a másikon, és elkezdte a főszámot, önmaga izgatását. Potter erre hangosan felnyögött, pedig a szőke még csak a saját mellbimbóit simogatta. Lassan nyúlt magához, ő is kissé előrehajolt, a Világmentő felé, ahogy benyálazta ujját, és végigsimított a megkeményedett csúcsokon. Félig térdelt már, és úgy nyúlt öle felé, saját magát érintette, Potter utasítása szerint, de már a férfi kezét vágyva. A fekete hajúnak is nehézséget okozott az, hogy nem nyúlhat Dracóhoz, ökölbe szorította kezét, olyannyira, hogy elfehéredett mindkettő.

A mardekáros most hirtelen elfeküdt a színpadon, úgy fordult, hogy Potter mindenét lássa. Saját kezeivel bebarangolta testét, egyre gyakrabban csak a két lába közt kidudorodó csomaghoz visszatérve, majd lassan csak azt simogatva. Aztán egyetlen mozdulattal lehúzta nadrágját és előugrott belőle farka, keményre duzzadva. Potter a látványtól majd leesett a székéből, és olyan hangosan zihált, hogy Draco már nem is hallotta tőle a zenét. 

\- Gyönyörű vagy, tudod? - Alapjában véve ezt a mondatot sosem lehet megunni, és a szőke nem gondolta, hogy valaha is iskolai ellensége szájából fogja hallani. Elkerekedett szemmel nézett a másikra, aki fel -alá járatta tekintetét rajta, mintha nem bírna betelni a látvánnyal. Draco hirtelen gondolattal visszahúzta apró nadrágját, és négykézláb elindult a másik felé. Egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy azt kéri majd Potter, hogy táncoljon, izgassa önmagát és őt is még, csak a látvánnyal, de a griffendéles nem szólt semmit, rábízta magát.

Fölé hajolt, lassan beleült a másik ölébe, de az utasítás szerint még nem érintkezett egymással kettőjük öle. Potter kipirult arccal ránézett, és Draco elérkezettnek tartotta az időt arra, hogy Blaise után először megcsókoljon valakit. Picit ráhajolt a másik szájára, finoman megnyalta az ajkait, bebocsátást kérve, aztán elmerült egy örvénylő mélységben.

~*~

Várható volt, hogy úgy csókol, ahogy táncol is, elsöprően, egyszerre gyengéden, izgatóan, egy hurrikán erejével. Vaníliaízű volt a csókja, Harry hirtelen még nagyobb vágyat érzett az iránt, hogy végigcsókolja a másik testét, hogy megtudja mindenhol ilyen édes ízű-e. Olyan törékenynek látszott a teste, de hihetetlenül izmos volt, szó nélkül teljesítette a kívánságát, és megtartotta a köztük lévő távolságot, pusztán a combjai erejét használva. Amikor a szőkeség keze inge alá bújt, felnyögve hátrahajtotta fejét, sőt be is ütötte. Draco azonnal megállt, de csak mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét Harry elpirulását látva.

\- Vedd le az inged! - suttogta neki és Harry boldogan engedelmeskedett. A szőke valóra váltotta a következő vágyképét, hozzásimult mellkasához. Ha a fekete eddig zihált a vágytól, most végképp elakadt a levegője, mert Draco bőre nem volt nyirkos az izzadságtól, mint feltételezte, hogy lesz, hanem meleg, selymes volt.

\- Pálca nélküli tisztító, szárító varázslat – magyarázta a szőke, a griffendéles kérdő tekintette nyomán.  
Harryben a másik előkészülete nyomán valami eltörött, mohón kezdte falni a férfi nyakát, bőrét. Nyomot hagyott a másikon a foga, kiszívta a kecses nyakat, harapdálta a férfi ajkát csók előtt, de egyszerűen képtelen volt leállítani magát. Nem mintha Dracót zavarta volna a dolog, még jobban hozzásimult, mindketten ziháltak, nagyokat nyögtek. 

\- Draco… Draco, kérlek! - Kész, vége, eddig tartott az önuralma, nyilván leszerepelt a szőke előtt, hogy ilyen hamar könyörögni kezdett neki, de már semmi másra nem tudott vágyni, csakhogy a farkát szétfeszítő nyomás szűnjön meg.

Szerencsére a mardekáros szó nélkül beleült az ölébe, és profihoz méltó módon elkezdett apró köröket leírni csípőjével, így a nadrágokon keresztül izgatni egymást. Már azt hitte, hogy fokozhatatlan a kín, amikor hirtelen felemelkedett és visszaült rá a férfi, miközben altestével végigsimította Harry farkát. Nem kellett sok inger, és végre csak csillagokat látott.

\- Draco! – biztos, hogy kimondta a másik nevét, miközben beleélvezett a gatyájába, pont úgy, ahogy kérte. A szőke szintén nedves volt altájon, és zihálva kapaszkodott beléje, csendesen simogatva vállát, felkarját. Ennél intimebb dolgot rég tett bárkivel is, de az is lehet, hogy sosem. És milyen jó, még legalább huszonhárom órája volt meggyőzni Malfoyt arról, hogy próbálják együtt meg.

Úgy látszott, a helyzet túl érzelmes lett a szőkeségnek, mert lassan kibontakozott öleléséből. Harry elengedte, megtisztította magát, míg a másik férfi szintén ugyanezt tette, de tőle elfordulva. Ahogy ránézett, hirtelen megértette, hogy megint be és elzárkózott a másik, mintha az előbb történtek túl intimek lettek volna köztük. 

\- Köszönöm, hogy megtetted, hogy úgy tetted meg, ahogy kértem - szólalt meg végül, megunván a csendet.

\- Ez a dolgom, Potter. Pezsgőt?

\- Igen, kösz, jólesne.

Várható volt, hogy hideg profizmussal megpróbálja lezárni a történteket, de Harry mindig is kitartóan tudott ragaszkodni a saját – olykor hülye - elképzeléseihez. De ez most nem volt hülyeség, mindketten magányosak voltak, sőt mindketten ugyanattól szenvedtek, bár a saját életében akkora csalódást sosem élt meg, mint Draco Zambinivel. Most már örült, hogy nem állt fel, és meghallgatta Justin meg Theo összes pletykáját a férfi múltjáról, csak éppen nem tudta, hogyan használhatná fel ismereteit. Nyilván a szőke nem vette volna komolyan, ha szerelemet vallott volna neki, és Harry sem szeretne olyan érzéseket hazudni, amilyeneket még nem érzett.

~*~

Nyomasztó ez a csend, és persze ismerős is. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor ismeretlennel szexelt, ugyanide lyukadt ki. Mindenkinek csak a teste kellett, vagy éppen ilyen sajátságos módon álltak bosszút háború miatt, de rá senki sem volt kíváncsi. Pottert is csak a saját vágyai űzték hozzá, és most a beteljesülésük után, szarik rá.

\- Mit tervezel még? Van úgy nagyjából huszonhárom órád – kérdezte végül.

\- Kevesebb, úgy huszonkettő és fél. Meg óránk, Draco, közösen – nézett vissza rá nyomatékosítva a szót a férfi.

\- Nem közös, csak veled vagyok – tiltakozott nyomban.

\- Érdekes, biztos az én definícióm más. Vagy te egyedül óhajtod végigagyalni az elkövetkező órákat, ilyen fancsali képet vágva? 

\- Nem fancsali, egy Malfoy sohasem vág…

\- .. fancsali képet, nyilván, persze. De te igen, és Malfoy sem vagy már, nemde? Kitagadott az a jó apád, azt beszélik a verebek.

\- Tökön rúgom azt a két verebet… – morogta, mire Potter elvigyorodott. - Igen, kitagadott, most boldog vagy?

\- Igen, mert e nélkül nem találkoztunk volna itt. Ha jól sejtem egy szép aranyvérű ex-mardekáros lenne a feleséged, és nekem esélyem se lenne a következő kérdést feltenni neked.

\- Mit?

\- Eljönnél velem? Haza, hozzám, az ágyamba?

Csendesen kérdezte, szinte faarccal, mint aki éppúgy számít igenre, mint nemre. 

\- Miért, Potter, miért én?

\- Tudod, mert mindig te voltál az egyetlen, akitől elvesztettem az eszemet – vigyorgott rá a zöldszemű. Draco is elmosolyodott, eszébe jutott, hogy ő sem tudott elmenni a másik mellett minimum egy beszólás nélkül. 

\- Mert izgalmas vagy, mert nem adtad be a derekad apádnak. Mert kíváncsi vagyok rád, mert azt mondtad, hogy alul szereted és én látni akarom, ahogy elélvezel. Mert jó volt az előző, mert jobb volt, mint bármi, amit az utóbbi időben megtettem, és hidd el, bőven volt szexuális élményem mostanában. Mert te ugyanattól szenvedsz, mint én, hogy csak a neved miatt akarnak veled lefeküdni, senkit sem érdekel a személyiséged. Mert áll a farkam, Draco, pedig öt perce sincs, hogy elélveztem. Mert kellesz, ilyen egyszerűen.

Annyira jó lett volna hinni a szavaiban, és most persze megint úgy gondolkozott, mint egy naiv szűzlány. De a szexre önmaga is kíváncsi volt, meg Potter lakására is, ezért így felelt:

\- Rendben, lefekszem veled, de előbb kérek valamit. 

\- Igen?

\- Ha el akarok jönni tőled, még a huszonnégy óra letelte előtt, te elengedsz, de később azt mondod a főnökömnek, hogy veled voltam, végig. Megteszed?

\- Meg. - Potter körbenézett, aztán megkérdezte - Akarsz valamit elhozni?

Draco megfogta a pálcáját, magára varázsolt egy felsőt, majd intett, mehetnek. Potter persze, aki romantikus lélek, közelebb lépett hozzá, és szemébe nézve, átkarolva őt hoppanált a lakásara vele.

~*~

Próbálta más szemével nézni a lakását, rend van-e, nem hagyott -e elől intim ruhadarabot még az előző szeretőitől, de nem látott mást, csak a megszokott nappalit, könyvespolcokat a fal mellett, mugli tévét, kényelmes sarokgarnitúrát. Egyetlen pálcaintésére kigyulladt néhány gyertya, megvilágítva a szintén félhomályos háló ajtaját.

Draco azonnal kilépett öleléséből, és röpke körbenézés után elindult a szoba felé. 

\- Kérsz valamit inni? Pezsgőt? Vajsört? Whiskyt? – kérdezte a szőkét.

\- Ebben a sorrendben, jöhet – felelte Malfoy. Megállt a szoba előtt, majd visszanézett a poharakkal babráló Harryre. – Kisebb, mint gondoltam.

\- A lakás? Mert valószínűleg úgy hitted, hogy a Grimmauld térre viszlek.

\- És miért nem? 

\- Nem szeretem azt a házat,mert nagy, kopár, kihalt. Egyedül nem túl nagy élvezett élni benne. Ez egy pici lakás, amikor elkezdtem az Aurorképzőt, akkor vettem, ebben élek. A másik csak van, ott fogadom a rajongókat, újságírókat. Nem szeretném, ha kiderülne, hogy van egy titkos kis zúgom.

\- Ó, akkor csak a barátaid tudnak róla? Érezzem megtisztelve magam, hogy Szent Potter beengedett az életébe?

\- Gúnyolódj csak nyugodtan, de tényleg kevesen tudnak erről a helyről. Megtisztelve én érzem magam, hogy eljöttél velem - válaszolt a szőkére nézve, italát nyújtva. 

Persze nem hitt neki a férfi, lerítt róla, de mindegy, mert Harry elindult a háló felé és remélte, hogy követi a másik is. A hálószobája puritán, szinte nem is illett hozzá, legalábbis Hermione szerint. Harry szerette az egyszerű meleg diófa színt, a hatalmas ágyat, kis könyvespolcot, apró tükrös asztalt, beépített szekrényt. És imádta az apró teraszt, amelyre most nem tudtak kilépni, de a padlótól plafonig érő teraszajtón beömlött a holdfény. 

Ránézett a másikra, izgatottan várta, hogy mi lesz a véleménye a szobáról. Draco rápillantott, elmosolyodott, idegességét látva.

\- Szép. Egyszerű, de szép. Illik hozzád.

Nem is sejtette, hogy lélegzetét visszafojtva várta a másik szavát, és boldogan lépett közelebb a szőkéhez. Mindkettőjük poharát elvitte az asztalhoz, és csendesen figyelte Dracót, aki leült az ágy szélére és lassan levetkőzött. A hold megvilágította a férfi alakját, még fehérebbé varázsolva a bőrét, mint amilyen eredendően volt. Harry kívánni sem tudott volna szebbet, álmodni sem tudott volna romantikusabbat a halvány szépséget látva.

Csendesen levetkőzött maga is, minden lépésnél ledobva magáról egy ruhadarabot, közvetlenül a másik elé lépve már csak egy bokszer maradt rajta. Az sem sokáig, Draco felnézett rá, szemében a hold tükröződött, és lehúzta az alsóját. Megint állt a farka, de lepillantva a szőke férfiét is harckészültségben látta. Most nem vágyott másra, csak csókolni, most nem akarta még elsietni, tovább húzta volna az időt, amit a szőke férfitól kapott. 

\- Feküdj le, húzódj fel egészen a támláig… kérlek. 

A szőke szó nélkül teljesítette megint, amit kért tőle, elfeküdt, karjaival belekapaszkodott a deszkába, teljesen átadta magát neki. Az, hogy így várakozva, kitárulkozva milyen szép volt, arra már nem volt szókincse; így nem maradt más lehetősége, mint szó nélkül, testnyelven kifejezni csodálatát.

~*~

Csókok, nyelv, kezek, tenyér, ujjbegyek, ziháló lélegzet, saját tűzforró bőre. És a szeme, világító smaragdok, vágytól ködösülő tekintet. Draco ilyet még nem érzett, hogy valakiben ennyire fel tudta volna szítani a vágyat, és hogy valaki benne, ennyire felszította volna a vágyat. Már a vetkőzésnél, már Potter csendes parancsánál érezte, hogy készült valamire a másik, de ez a néma imádat levette a lábáról.

Először azért kapaszkodott bele az ágytámlába, mert tudta, hogy szexisen fog kinézni, de most már, ha akarta sem tudta volna elengedni, mert a kapaszkodó nélkül képtelen lett volna magát megtartani. Legszívesebben hánykolódott volna a másik alatt, felszisszent, amikor akarva-akaratlanul Potter a farkát érintette. Csak a legnagyobb önuralommal tudta magát visszatartani attól, hogy fennhangon kérje a másikat az orális szexre. Lehet, hogy neki is tennie kellett volna valamit a másikkal, de sebzett lelkének ennél a kényeztetésnél jobb gyógyírt ki sem találhattak volna.

Végre Potter elkezdett lefelé haladni a hasán, lassan körbenyalta még mellbimbóit, majd váratlanul otthagyta őket, és lecsapott a farkára. Először csak körbenyalta a pénisze alját, megízlelte Draco bőrét, és hatásvadászul felnézett rá. Elakadó lélegzete láttán, bevette szájába a farkát, de csak a tetejét szopogatta meg. 

Draco sírni tudott volna a türelmetlenségtől, de a smaragdok csillogása arra intette, hogy gazdájuk tervezett még valamit. Következő pillanatban meg is érzett egy fenekénél köröző síkos ujjat, Potter pedig elvigyorodott és abban a pillanatban, hogy belehatolt, újra szájába vette a farkát is. A szőke háta ívbe hajlott a kettős ingertől, a fenekében ki-be járó ujjtól, a feszítő érzéstől, és a másik férfi simogató nyelvétől a péniszén. 

Annyira régen volt, hogy ilyet bárkivel is megtett, saját maga is érezte, hogy milyen szűk volt még, így Potter második ujja, hiába volt bekenve bőven síkosítóval, szinte fájdalmat okozott neki.

\- Abbahagyjam? – kérdezte rekedten a griffendéles.

Jó vicc, persze, igen is, meg nem is. Szíve szerint igent mondott volna, de nem akarta megfosztani sem magát, sem Pottert a lehetőségtől, hogy kiderüljön, illenek-e egymáshoz.

\- Nem, csak lassíts, jó? – lihegte végül.

A férfi bólintott, ujjait még benntartotta Dracóban, de nem mozdította őket. Inkább újra lehajolt az ölébe, ezúttal a golyóit szopogatta meg egymás után. A szőke nyögései átfordultak hangos felkiáltásokba, hamar orgazmus közeli állapotba került megint, Potter pedig újfent elkezdte lassan tágítani. A harmadik ujjat már szinte meg sem érezte, mert a másik azonnal eltalálta a prosztatáját. Két-három lökés után, míg a másik felváltva kényeztetette őt, Dracónak kellett kérnie, könyörögnie a szexért.

\- Potter! – szerencsére elég volt csak elfúló hangon kimondani a nevet, a fekete mindjárt felült, óvszert húzott, és villámgyorsan bekente magát síkosítóval. Kérdőn ránézett, Draco bólintott, majd egyszerre nyögtek fel.

~*~

Az, hogy szűk, az nem volt a megfelelő kifejezés. Harrynek is fájt ez a sok inger, hát még Malfoy mit érezhetett.

\- Merlin… Átkozottul szűk vagy még mindig. Biztos, hogy akarod? – nyögte ki a másik felé.

A szőke ránézett, szemeiből egy könnycsepp kigördült, de aztán összeszorította az ajkát és szinte köpte a választ: - Gyerünk, Potter, tedd a dolgod.

Hiába érezte, hogy ennek nem így kellett volna lennie, hogy ennél még több előkészítés és törődés kellett volna a másiknak, Harry elkezdett lassan mozogni a szőkében. Talán a negyedik, ötödik behatolás után végre enyhült a nyomás a farkán, ellazult alatta a másik. Még két mozdulat, és újfent eltalálta Malfoy prosztatáját, aki előbb hangosan felkiáltott, majd a folyamatos inger hatására egyre elhalóbb nyögéseket adott ki. Amint élvezte a másik, Harry végre igazán rákapcsolt a tempóra, egyre gyorsabban mozgott ki- és be, egyre erőteljesebbeket lökött a másikon. Nem mintha Dracót félteni kellett volna, hangos zihálással emelte fenekét magasabbra, hogy a fekete még biztosabban eltalálja belső gyönyörpontját, és egyáltalán nem volt passzív fél, attól hogy alulra került.

Már recsegett az ágy az iramuktól, Harry pedig érezte, nem sok kell az extázishoz, amikor Malfoy elengedte jobb kezével az ágytámlát, és kettőjük közzé nyúlt. Harry legszívesebben kihúzódott volna a szőkéből, csakhogy még jobban lássa, amint a karcsú ujjak le-fel húzgálják a másik péniszén a bőrt, amint az alatta nyögdécselő sápadt szépség elélvez. Mert most földöntúlian szép volt Draco Malfoy, a telihold éppen megvilágította minden porcikáját, világosan kirajzolta minden izmát, izgalmát. 

\- Még egy kicsit, Potter, csak még egy kicsit… – zihálta a szőke.

\- Harry, mondd ki a nevem, mondd, hogy Harry – kérlelte két lökés között a másiktól.

\- Harry…

Ennyi volt, elég volt meghallania Draco sóhaját, máris elélvezett, talán túl korán is. Még az orgazmusa ködén át lökött egyet- kettőt a másikon, félig lehunyt pillái alól látta, ahogy a szőke péniszéből is kilövellt a sperma, aztán csak ráomlani volt képes a másik testére. Percekig csak zihált, amikor rájött, kettőjük közül bizony önmaga jóval nehezebb, most nyomhatta halálra a szeretőjét. De Draco csak csendesen cirógatta, megint a nyakát, vállát, felkarját, úgy látszott, ezt szereti a szex után. Harry emelkedett, hogy kicsússzon a szőkéből, de az átkarolta, nem engedte.

\- Maradj még, jó így nekem. 

\- Biztos? Nehéz vagyok.

\- Nem, tényleg, szeretem ezt az érzést – vallotta be csendesen. - Teljesnek érzem magam, így. Nem fáj, inkább jó, mintha tovább tartanának a szép emlékek.

Harry az emlék szóra kicsúszott a másikból, feltérdelt melléje.  
\- Csak emlék lesz? Fogod magad és úgy teszel, mintha mi sem történt volna, és kisétálsz innen?

Malfoy szép arca bosszús lett, visszavágott :  
\- Megegyeztünk, Potter! Lefekszem veled, és aztán elmehetek. Ennyit ér az ígéreted?

\- Nem, elmehetsz, ha akarsz. Igazad van, szokás szerint én voltam a naiv, hogy azért, mert nem mindenki alá fekszel be, tehát érzel valamit is irántam – most már Harry is dühös volt, hátat fordított a szőkének, elkezdett öltözni. - Menj, kitalálsz segítség nélkül, nemde?

~*~

Sírni tudott volna, mert ezt bizony elbaszta, egyedül csak önmagát hibáztathatja. Sosem hitt Potter szavainak, hogy bármi többet is akarna tőle a férfi, azt hitte csak önmaga vágyait, ábrándjait vetíti ki a másik szavaira. Persze gondolhatta volna, hogy Potter azonnal megsértődik, duzzogni fog, örülhetett, hogy nem akar párbajozni, mint az iskolában. Bár talán még az is jobb lett volna, mint az, hogy minden további szó nélkül eltűnt a nappaliba, hátra se nézve Dracóra.

Nem nézte kurvának, többet tartott felőle, mint a háború óta a legtöbb ember, egész idő alatt csak a kedvét kereste. De vajon ez elég-e valami többre, valami fontosabbra kettőjük között. Lassan ő is felöltözött, és csendesen kilépett a másik után a nappaliba. Jól sejtette, a griffendéles épp egy újabb pohár whiskyt ivott, a kanapé közepén ücsörögve. Nem kínálta meg Dracót, de a tálcán az üveg mellett egy másik töltött pohár várta a szőkét. Szó nélkül odalépett, kortyolt az italból, csöndesen szenvedett, amint belülről égette a szesz, feszítette a könny.

\- Draco, kérlek. Maradj velem. – Egészen közel lépett hozzá a férfi, észre sem vette mikor. Lélegzete a tarkóját borzolta, lassan még közelebb hajolt, és elkezdte a nyakszirtjét csókolgatni.

’Merlin, micsoda hülye picsa vagyok én, mennyivel egyszerűbb lenne bevallani, hogy ez kéne nekem’ – gondolta Draco, bár elég nehéz volt úgy gondolkodni, hogy valaki hátulról átkarolva simogatta a testét, szívogatta a nyakát, fülét felváltva. Fenekéhez szorosan hozzátapadt Potter teste, a férfi farka újra kőkemény volt, Dracót utánozva lassan apró csípőkörzéssel ingerelte a szőkét.

\- Miért? Megígéred, hogy szeretni fogsz? Hogy vigyázol rám, amíg világ a világ? – kérdezte a legelső őrülten banális gondolatát kifejezve.

\- Nem ígérek szerelmet, nem hazudok olyat, amit nem érzek. – Ahogy érezte, hogy a szőke megmerevedik kezei között, Potter folytatta. - Még nem szeretlek, de vigyázni, becézgetni, cirógatni akarlak. Ennyi legyen elég, kezdetnek. Aztán, lesz, ami lesz. Nem vagyok olyan romantikus, mint amilyennek a legtöbb hőst elképzelik az emberek, de te ezek szerint igen. Majd megtanulom melletted, hogyan kell szépeket mondani. Amíg meg az nem megy, szó nélkül szeretlek, ilyennek, amilyen most vagy. Ha jó neked.

Ránézett, komolyan, hosszan, kutatóan. 

\- Jó nekem. Te éppen jó vagy nekem – lehelte a szőke csók előtt.

VÉGE


End file.
